


Let Me Lead

by Baneofwonderland



Category: Shadowhunters, The Mortal Instruments
Genre: Alec and Magnus, Kissing, M/M, Smut, Taking control, hand pining, handjob, not bdsm, pleasure - Freeform, with FEELING
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 13:53:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8404171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baneofwonderland/pseuds/Baneofwonderland
Summary: Alec wants to give Magnus so much more... 
Short, sexy times because that's the mood I'm in apparently.





	

Alec wants to take over.

He wants to lead Magnus instead of follow. 

So as he slides his hand slowly up Magnus's side, he doesn't listen to that part of him that says to take a backseat. No, Alec wants to drive tonight.

"What are you thinking, darling?" Magnus questions, cocking an eye at the  Shadowhunter but Alec doesn't answer immediately.

Instead, he pushes up the silky top Magnus is wearing. His fingers graze against smooth skin, bumping along taut muscle. The fabric slides easily until Alec has to tug it over Magnus's head. The warlock chuckles quietly but the laughter dies quickly as Alec latches his mouth onto a newly exposed nipple. 

He never thought he would like this. He never considered how it might feel to give someone pleasure. He didn't know what that meant before meeting Magnus. And since then... He'd been brought to the edge so many times, he'd fallen helplessly over it and basked in the moments following. Magnus had shown him countless things and they had spent so many nights wrapped in each other.

But he'd never _known_ how it could be to focus solely and completely on another person. He wanted to give Magnus everything, anything he desired. So his lips moved over warm skin, his tongue circled around sensitive nipples. And the sounds Magnus made... Alec had never heard anything like it.

He wanted more of it.

His hands smoothed over the bumps that had risen on Magnus's arms. Cool air filtered in through an open window in the room but Alec couldn't be bothered to shut it. He could warm Magnus on his own. His hands slid downward, searching for Magnus's wrists. When he reached them, Alec wrapped his fingers around them and pulled upward. Magnus had let slip that he occasionally thought of Alec pinning his hands above his head.

And Alec was just in the mood tonight to try it.

"Mmm... Alexanderrr...." Magnus moaned. 

Alec liked him like this. He liked his hand locked on Magnus's wrists, keeping his hands above his head. Magnus arched just a little. It was the perfect movement to allow access to the side of Magnus's neck. Alec followed the curve with his mouth.

He had never known that skin could actually taste like something. Magnus's skin tasted like cinnamon sugar and warmth. It was addicting. Alec nipped at a spot just below Magnus's jaw. Magnus arched a little more into him.

"Ughh..." Came a heady moan by his ear. And Alec loved it.

He let his right hand trail down Magnus's side as his left kept a hold of Magnus's wrists. He continued sucking on the Warlock's throat, listening to the curses that fell from Magnus's lips.  He knew he was creating a mark but he couldn't stop. He needed the world to know he'd been there. 

"Alec..." Magnus moaned out his name.

Alec lifted his head to search out the Warlock's eyes. He was met by cat eyes. They glowed in the night and heat shot through Alec. He knew Magnus was where he wanted him to be now. The cat eyes only came out when Magnus was losing control. But Alec didn't need Magnus to have control, he was the one in charge tonight. 

He covered Magnus's lips with his own, breathing into him. His right hand was pulling at the strings of Magnus's pants. It was only due to incredible focus that he didn't rip them off. He would remain in control. He would make sure Magnus was taken care in the most exquisitely intimate way. 

His tongue swept into Magnus's mouth and he swallowed his lover's moans. This was all about Magnus's pleasure. He rocked his body against Magnus's slowly, heightening the moment. The strings were unraveling enough that he was finally able to slide his fingers beneath the fabric. The skin was hot against Alec's hand.

 Alec had never experienced so much pleasure as the first time Magnus touched him like this. He could remember thrashing against the sheets, unable to find purchase. He had been separated from the world. That's what he wanted for Magnus.

His fingers wrapped around flesh and began to pull gently. Magnus's body shuddered beneath him. He was panting into Alec's mouth now, losing the battle. Alec watched him, watched how the muscles in his neck strained when he pushed his head into the pillow. He watched how his cat eyes would flutter shut as Alec slid his hand up and down his flesh. 

Alec pressed Magnus's wrists further into the pillow above his head. He felt Magnus trying to pull against him but this was what he wanted. He needed this. 

"Alex...ander... I can't...." Magnus's entire body shook but Alec was relentless. 

He pumped his hand between Magnus's legs, feeling the air around him become heavy. He glanced at Magnus's hands and sure enough, blue magic sparked between his fingertips. This was Magnus losing control.

And it was all because of Alec. 

He bowed his head and let their foreheads rest together. They breathed in the same air, Magnus panting now. He opened his cat eyes again and stared hazily up at Alec. 

When Magnus finally cried out, it was with Alec's name. His body arched off the bed and Alec drank in all of it. And it was in that moment that he lost himself. 


End file.
